The present invention relates to a container retaining accessory and more particularly to an accessory for securely retaining working containers such as paint containers to shelved ladders, the combination therewith and its use.
There exists a need for an accessory which can tenaciously retain a working material container to a shelf of a ladder. Such a need is exemplified by the placement of paint containers upon the shelves of ladders such as top shelved rung or a pivotally mounted shelf tray of step ladders. Under normal working conditions, a sudden jarring motion against the ladder frequently results in an unwanted spilling of the paint. This can cause considerable damage to the work area and result in considerable lost time and effort to clean up the paint spill.
If there existed a retaining means to securely retain the paint container to the shelved members of ladders and to avoid unwanted spillage, accidental paint spillages could be alleviated. Unfortunately, the surface of the shelved members of ladders are generally unfit for securely retaining the paint containers under the typical working conditions. The paint containers are susceptible to jarring and dislodgment from the shelved member.
It has been found that paint containers may be tenaciously retained to the upper surface of a ladder shelf with a paint container retaining accessory. The accessory may be readily attached to paint container and the ladder shelf to secure the paint container thereto and stabilizes the retained paint container from tipping and spillage.
Working material containers such as paint cans may be stabilized against accidental dislodgment from a ladder shelf with a working material container accessory. The accessory is particularly beneficial for securing paint containers to shelved members of step ladders. The accessory includes a flat upper support plate and a bottom retaining plate and detachable retaining means for securely sandwiching the upper support plate and the bottom retaining plate onto the ladder shelf. By adhesively applying a hooked fastener strip and napped fastener strip to a bottom side of paint container and the upper support plate in an interfacial engaging relationship, the paint container may be securely retained upon the ladder shelf and stabilized from unwanted or accidental dislodgment and spillage.